destinyversefandomcom-20200215-history
Arisen
The Arisen are a sub-species of Fallen that were enhanced upon ressurection by exposure to Corrupted Aether, given to them by Uldren Sov, once king of the Reef. Overview After the Collapse and the downfall of the Remorath into the then status of Fallen, the House of Devils was founded by Lord Harnix. The House of Devils was known for being one of the Fallen's most ruthless houses, composed by the most dreaded and skilled killers, seen as unforgivable merciless criminals even at the vision of other Fallen, specially the vision of the House of Scorpions, led by Mi'kraa Kruhxis, which was composed by more peaceful and diplomatic commerciants who came together with other Fallen houses under their care. The House of Devils sought to overthrow the House of Scorpions in order to assume rule of the Tangled Shore, entering years of showdown between both houses. However, even though the Devils and their Lord Harnix were much more physically capable, the House of Scorpions possessed bigger weaponry power due to their advanced technology, brought together by all houses under its care. Upon their humiliant defeat, the House of Devils was exiled to the Enderworld Penitentiary, serveiled by the Awoken realm of the Reef, under the rule of queen Mara Sov, who would have ordered the usage of her Mind Control Device to brainwash the members of the House of Devils to turn them into her personal guards like she did to the House of Kell, but when seeing the crimes the Devils previously commited in the Tangled Shore, she deemed them unworthy of her mercy and ordered the execution of all Fallen prisoners that belonged to the House of Devils, except for their Lord Harnix, so he could grieve on his defeat and the loss of his Fallen companions. After the death of Mara Sov at the hands of the Taken, Uldren Sov, her brother, assumed the throne of the Reef and swore revenge on the Guardians for bestowing the wrath of Oryx upon them. Uldren orchestrated a riot in the Enderworld Penitentiary to draw the attention of Harnix, and later imbued him with an altered type of Aether, the substance Fallen feed on and survive. The Corrupted Aether enhanced Harnix and made him even more dangerous than before, giving him the abillity to ressurect and enhance Fallen with this substance. With the prison break in full swing, Harnix ressurected various members of the House of Devils, effectively transforming them into the creatures known as Arisen. The Arisen were in their way to escape the Penitentiary with Sov, but suddenly Cayde-6 showed-up with the Guardian and Petra Venj to stop them and contain the breakout. To intercept the Arisen before they could escape, Cayde fell into the Deck Zero Airlock through the prison's Nexus Control. The Arisen, in number advantage, beat Cayde down almost to death and Uldren Sov personally destroyed his Ghost, Menira. Taking Cayde to the Tower in the Last City for medical attention, the Guardian and Petra Venj decided to avenge Menira's death by pursuing Uldren Sov and his Barons to the Tangled Shore, where the Arisen would get their revenge on the House of Scorpions for their exile. Petra and the Guardian joined forces with Mi'kraa and the House of Scorpions to kill Sov and Harnix for their crimes, and Mi'kraa revealed to them the location of Uldren Sov's new shelter, in the Dreaming City of Jupiter. Pursuing them there, the Guardian confronted Harnix to his death, leaving the Arisen to their grief, and eventually enraging them to make them even more dangerous than before. Not long after, Petra would join him in pursuing Sov to his lair and the Guardian finally executed him for his crimes, killing him with Cayde's Hand Cannon, the Ace of Spades, which Sov stole from him in the earlier showdown. Without any leadership, the Arisen kept swarming the Tangled Shore and the Dreaming City, seeking to avenge Sov and Harnix's deaths. It is unknown if they later were able to construct a new leadership, or if they would consider joining the House of Scorpions' group of Fallen houses. Notable Members Classes Trivia Gallery External Links